


what happens on the fernsehturm stays on the fernsheturm!!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Politics - Fandom, Politics RPF, Sin - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Kinky, Pet Names, Size Kink, Spanking, The authors are really salty about LGBT laws in germany, denglisch, ode to jan böhmermann, the bad writing is a stylistic device, we're going to jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was thje sun and he was themoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens on the fernsehturm stays on the fernsheturm!!!!

Trumpalways liked Merkel. His grandparent came from germany and he always felt connected to Germany.But Angie -  his angel - was the best thing about Germany.

Her colorful blazers and wrinkels around her eyes and the way she neversmiles. HE also loved the fct that she was Homophobic and part of the CDU, a christian party, and he loved conservative people. The people in Germany hated them though but that made her even better because it added to the thrill.

And toda g was finally goung to meet her. The sunshine of hislife. At the G7 conference in Berlin. The conferencewas only tomorrow but he is already goin to meeet her today. In the 'Fernsehturm'. Just for this occasion they had booked the whole tower. H ewas driving up the tower in the elevator. The elevator opened and huis breath stopped.

 

There sher was. In a black leather costume with a whip.

 

'Angie~ my locve'

 

'Trumpir Rumby, du schlingel' 

 

'Ooohoo ny angel,' he whispered and winked.

 

She wistled through her front teeth and winked to.

 

He then ran towards her and pushed against the glass so that everyone in berlin could pick up a telescope and see them.

 

'Not so fast, herr trump,' she cooed and pushed him against the opposite wall.

 

'I am the dom!!! i am themaster!! i AM THE MUTTI'

 

the words and the harsh tone went straight to his manly wood.

 

'Ooh, yah, angie you make me so crazy'

 

She smiled in her forced way and then pushed him to his knees. He loved it.

Angie stood i front of him and had her hands in a triangle. It was her trademark in Germany.

 

'Du böser, böser Junge, do you want to be punished?'

 

'Yes!' 

 

'Gooud' she said with strong German accents.Donald then pushed down his pants and revealed his very, small almost non existeant dick.

 

'HMMM smallMänner I like the most.'  
  


'Oh angie, arelove is forbidden!'

 

'No you dummes kind. We are in the Bundesrepublick Germany. Here everyone can love everyone exceüt if youre Gay! Thats n the Grundgesetzt!'

 

'I love when you talk smart with me'

 

'hush now!'

 

she smacks her whip againstthe nearby wall.

 

'Now you will get your peitcshenhiebe!'

 

The sensation of the first hit sent tingles through his pnacake body. 

 

'COUNT' she demanded.

 

'ONE' He said.

 

'IN GERMAN' He yelps when she tugs at his hair. he didn't know how to count in german.

 

'EINS' he tried.

'tht was the second you idiot'

 

'ZWEI' And so it wen on and on and on

atoneponint he could feel his unterlegs anymore.

 

'ZWEIHUNDERTTAUSENDDREIUNDACHTZIG!!!!' He was a cryine mess but she finally stopped.

 

That wassoooo good. 

 

'Thank you Angie!'

 

(Apologies by the authors but we cant write smut)

 

They fuxked for 18 hours and camelike 37677t4782 times. He never felt so alive.

 

The next day they wnt to the G7 Conference and fucked up the whole world and started a nuclear war with North Korea and then put up the §175 again and that in the whole world. They also stopped pretetcting the climate and cut of money tpj the poor so they could get biggersextpys. Every rich, white, stright, cis man was happy and everyone else sufered.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> #politicsao3isgoingtojailparty


End file.
